Weiss Club
by OccasionallyIWriteStuff
Summary: Weiss has a rough day at work and decides to cut loose at The Sundrop Lounge, Yang's club. They have a few drinks and a few fights and its a great night for everyone involved. Future AU one-shot. Freezerburn if you look closely.


_A/N: Once again in Funblade & Amipiai's future AU from tumblr. Seriously check it out if you aren't already familiar. Not necessarily connected to my other one shot or even in the same universe if you don't want it to be. Weiss might be a bit OOC but I mean everyone has to cut loose eventually, and I'll attribute the rest to her becoming more like the rest of team RWBY during their time together. I may have also freezerrburned if you look too closely. Whoops. Maybe one day I'll figure out how to write combat and endings well. Feedback is always nice. Enjoy._

* * *

_The Sundrop Lounge_. The sign burned an obnoxiously bright yellow, effectively lighting up the street and the hopeful-patrons-to-be outside of the bar. The building itself wasn't beautiful by any means of the word, being nothing more than a standard studio-type loft; and instead relied heavily on yellow and purple neon lights to draw the eyes of potential customers. However, despite the ability of the lights to draw attention, they weren't the reason that the bar was so popular. One of the main draws of the club was the regulars. Many huntsmen and huntresses made _The Sundrop Lounge _their bar of choice because the owner, a certain Yang Xiao Long, was known to give discounts on a regular basis for fellow huntspersons. Yang was also notorious for giving good information on where to find work and rumor had it she could provide a lot more information, given the right price.

The other draw was the occasional fights that took place. Not drunken bar slap fests that could be seen anywhere, no. The fights in _The Sundrop Lounge _were all fully approved by Yang and almost always between two hunters of considerable talent. People didn't like to call it a "fight club," but if anyone ever wanted to just get in a fight, they knew where to come.

By all means, the club was loud, reeked of alcohol, filled with miscreants, and generally wasn't somewhere Weiss Schnee would want to be spotted.

But tonight, it was _exactly_ where she wanted to be.

Weiss got out of her car and walked across the sidewalk towards the bar. The bouncer held out his hand before she could enter. "Sorry little lady. Back of the line." His voice was thick and slow. Weiss wouldn't have been surprised if she had cracked his head and honey had poured out.

Her eyes shot up to him. She hadn't seen him during any of her previous, but sparse, visits to _The Sundrop Lounge_. He was taller than her by about a foot and had short black hair. If Weiss had known less about the city's goons, she wouldn't have recognized him as one of Junior's ex-thugs. But she did an instantly knew that he must be a pushover. "I don't think you know who you are talking to." Her eyes narrowed as his eyebrows rose. "Why don't you check that list of yours for a Weiss Schnee?"

The man smiled but acted as if he was checking the list thoroughly. "Well," he drawled, "it does look like a certain Weiss Schnee is on this list. Doesn't change the fact that you have to the back of the line babe." He turned his head away, apparently done with the conversation.

Weiss, however, decided to escalate the interaction to a whole new level. She pulled out her scroll and quickly tapped out a message to Yang apologizing for her doorman. Before a response could come back to her, Weiss tapped the man on the shoulder and waited.

"Look little-lady, you're starting to pis-" He was interrupted by a solid gut punch that bent him over, followed by a sharp heel to the back of the head. He fell to the ground immediately and groaned in pain. Weiss pulled her wallet from her pants and flicked a business card out and onto his body. In big, black letters it read **WEISS SCHNEE: SCHNEE DUST COMPANY CHIEF EXECUTIVE OFFICER**. She smirked at him and stepped towards the door to the bar.

Just as she was about to reach the door, it swung open on itself and another man in almost identical clothes stepped out to act as bouncer. He eyed his fallen companion and then eyed Weiss. He gave her a slight nod and jerked his thumb at the fallen friend. "New guy. Doesn't know who's who I guess." Instead of moving his companion, the newcomer just rolled him into the gutter of the street with his foot, much to the delight of waiting customers in line.

Weiss nodded and stepped inside the bar.

The noise almost hit her like a physical force. The bass was incredible and Weiss could feel it jarring her bones and causing her teeth to clatter together. The music itself was that of a typical dance club, very poppy with techno and the occasional burst of rap mixed in for good measure. After taking a moment to get used to the heavy pulsing of the beat, Weiss began to walk towards the bar. The smell hit her next. Alcohol. Sweat. Lots of alcohol and sweat. Their mixture assaulted Weiss's nostrils and again she had to take a moment to collect herself. She had almost forgotten why she never frequented Yang's club. That certainly wasn't a problem anymore.

Room was made for her as Weiss casually sauntered up to the bar. She was greeted with a few nods of recognition from people she had worked with in the past, but nothing more. The bartender quickly recognized who had sat down and poked his head through a door and shouted something. He gave Weiss a thumbs-up before returning to serving patrons on the other side of the bar. It wasn't long before a tall blonde woman stepped out of the door and spotted Weiss.

Weiss noticed how Yang's hair was still unruly as ever as she began to walk towards her. She hadn't changed much since the last time Weiss had been around. Instead of having her hair down, as it usually was, Yang had pulled in back into a messy ponytail that reached down to her lower back. Instead of her ridiculous abs-bearing cut away "shirt" and short-shorts, Yang was wearing an equally ridiculous abs-bearing tank-top, cape, _thing_ and crotch-less pants, with her more sensitive parts covered by her signature short-shorts. Weiss was greeted by the standard "sup" head-nod and she caught glimpse of a choker with Yang's crest on it. She certainly hadn't strayed from her old flamboyant self. That much was for sure.

"Wow, been a long time since I've seen you in pants Princess." Yang's eyebrows misbehaved at her own lewd insinuation and she smiled. "What's the occasion?"

"Get me three of the strongest shots you have." Yang's smile widened and she pulled out a bottle of clear liquid. It didn't look like it had been touched in a long time, given the dust surrounding the outside of the bottle, but Yang opened it and poured six shots of the liquid. Even from her seat, Weiss could smell the booze.

"I only save this for special occasions." Yang winked and closed the bottle. "Rough day?"

"If only you knew." Weiss's company had hit a major roadblock with new government mandates coming out about the usage of dust commercially and residentially. The government was restricting the amount of raw dust that they were allowed to mine, because more and more people were getting hurt as a result of explosions. It wasn't Weiss's or her company's fault; it was the fault of the various engineers for designing unsafe machinery. However, the public saw it as the Schnee Dust Company's fault so the government had to do something to appease the public. _Morons, all of them._ Weiss thought darkly. She looked around the room and inwardly thought of how many people here were rallied against her and her company. She turned back as Yang finished placing the sixth lemon slice in the sixth shot.

"Maybe I know more than you think I do." Yang winked. "Bottoms up?"

"Bottoms up."

Both women downed the shots with expertise. While Yang was a bit more practiced in the realm of alcohol, Weiss was far superior in the realm of pin-point control while intoxicated. However, by the time that both women had finished the last shot and lemon drop combo, they were both drunk. "Jesus Yang. What was that?" Weiss put one hand up to her forehead and dragged it steadily across her face.

"Illegal. That's what it _is_." A mischievous twinkle played in Yang's eyes as the heiress looked back at her. "Hey, you wanted the strongest I had, so I gave it to you." Weiss shrugged with a nod and dialed her glare down to conversation level. Silence followed for a few seconds before Yang decided to press a bit farther. "Seriously though Weiss, why are you here? I know you don't put on combat boots, pants and a sports bra tank top combo for nothing. You looking for work?"

Weiss stumbled mentally for a second. Why was she here? She could have gotten drunk alone if she had wanted to. Why come to Yang's place instead? Oh yeah. That's why. "I want to fight."

Yang's laugh rang out across the bar and a few patrons turned their heads towards them before returning to their own private affairs. "You probably shouldn't have gotten drunk first Princess." Yang's eyes passed up and down the heiress again. It certainly explained her attire and her lack of her unique rapier. Weiss had no reason to lie to Yang, but it was still a strange proposition to hear. Weiss had been the only one of the old team RWBY to not have stepped into the ring of _The Sundrop Lounge_ since its opening a few years back. Even Blake held a championship belt from the tournament that had taken place only a few months ago. Yang tried to lean one hand on the bar, missed, and proceeded to try again. "Alright-y then. I'll get everything set up for you."

Weiss lowered the glare that had taken over face after Yang had laughed and mumbled a "thanks" as Yang stumbled into the room behind the bar. Weiss stood up and immediately regretted it. The world spun for a moment and she had to take hold of the bar-top to steady herself before it came to a rest at a promising fifteen degree angle. She nodded and started moving towards the dance floor where the ring resided. It wasn't anything more than an octagon made out of duct-tape and foam mats, but it would work. The music began to die down and a voice came over the loudspeaker before anyone started complaining.

"Ladies and gentlemen of _The Sundrop Lounge_, it appears that we have a young huntress who would like to get into a scrap or two with -hic- one of her brethren. If you could all vacate the octagon that would be fantastic." Yang stepped out of the backroom holding a microphone. The lights went dim and several spotlights took the opportunity to highlight Yang's figure.

Weiss rolled her eyes and stepped into one corner of the duct-tape octagon.

Yang casually strolled towards the ring nodding towards a few patrons here and there. Her eyes were filled with the delight of an anticipated fight and it looked as if she had sobered up, almost immediately. As she reached the center of the octagon she began to shout into the microphone. "In this corner," she pointed to Weiss, "we have the Ice Queen, the Frozen Demon, the one and the only, Weiss Schnee!" Weiss rolled her eyes at the nicknames but a few cheers and gasps came from the crowd. Nobody had expected such a high-class VIP to pop up in a place like this. "She is approximately one-hundred and fifty lbs of pure muscle and pain. Graduate of Beacon Academy, it's been about four or five months since her last hunt but she's looking feisty as ever! Who dares to step in the ring?"

Weiss rolled her eyes at all the estimation that Yang was doing. Yang knew how much Weiss weighed and knew that Weiss had been hunting not more than three weeks ago with Ruby. She was trying to fish out an easy opponent for Weiss. The Ice Queen would have been grateful had she not been looking for a real fight. Instead, she was more annoyed than anything.

A tall man shouted from the crowd his acceptance of the challenge and a cry of approval rose up. Weiss stripped off her tank top and a few cat-calls came to her ears as she eyed her opponent. He was tall. Very tall. At least six and a half feet tall. But that meant that his center of gravity was way too high and would be easy to manipulate for Weiss. He also looked young. He might have only graduated from a combat school a week or two ago from Weiss's estimations and the time of year. That meant he was a rookie, out to prove himself. His face was also glowing a dark red color. Drunk. Weiss was drunk as well but this man, clad in casual jeans and a t-shirt, was far past his functional limit. Weiss was going to win without question.

The man entered the octagon and Yang moved to the edge with her microphone. "You guys know the rules. No dust. No weapons. No aura. Bare knuckles only." She eyed both her fighters and winked at Weiss before raising her arm into the air. Just as she dropped it she stepped out of the octagon and shouted, "Let's go!"

The crowd immediately began cheering for their prospective winners and money began to exchange hands as bets were placed. Very few people were betting on the newcomer, but were placing the money on Weiss with apprehension. Everyone had heard of her prowess when it came to dust application and fencing, but nobody really knew how she would fare without those tools. Apparently, none of them had heard that tools aren't what make a huntress.

The young man had started the fight by rushing at Weiss with his arms outstretched as if the catch her should she try to dodge. Instead of dodging though, Weiss took one step forward to give her other leg added momentum, and raised it to slam into his chest. Apparently, nobody had ever taken steps towards the man during one of his bull-rushes before and he took the entire kick to his stomach without any sort of protection. Instantly his forward momentum was stopped by the Ice Queen and he doubled over in pain, gasping for air and trying desperately to keep his drinks down. Weiss had no mercy though and dropped her leg only to raise the other, spin, and greet his jaw with her heel. The man rolled onto his back from the impact and tapped on the ground. The fight was over.

A cheer went up from the crowd and several men went so far as to shout out compliments to Weiss over the crowd. Nobody had expected such a short fight with Weiss not even breaking a sweat. Crowds always liked surprises.

Yang stepped forward into the octagon and had some of her employees take the fallen opponent out. She raised the microphone to her lips. "Well there Weiss, it looks like you've taken a page or two out of my book!" A few chuckles came from the crowd and even Weiss recognized that her hand-to-hand was very similar to Yang's. Yang _had_ been the one who had refined that aspect of her fighting after all. "Anybody else want to come up against the big bad Schnee?"

* * *

As the night progressed Weiss became increasingly frustrated. Nobody was able to land a hit on her. Normally, that would be a good thing, but tonight, Weiss wanted to feel pain. Weiss wanted to feel like she was in danger. Weiss wanted a _fight_. Not bumbling and drunk idiots who could barely stand. Weiss herself had sobered up after only the second fight. After five rounds without breaking a sweat, Weiss knew what she was looking for.

Her opponent tapped and again Yang stepped in. Weiss motioned with a wave of her hand for Yang to come closer so she did. As soon as she had come into arms reach, Weiss snatched the microphone from her and held it up to her mouth. "Well I don't think there's much reason for me to stay Ms. Xiao Long. It seems that your patrons are a bunch of push-overs who can't fight." Yang's eyes flashed dangerously and she crossed her arms. The haze of being drunk had long since left Yang's eyes from the spectacle of Weiss "fighting" with her patrons. Perfect.

Yang grabbed the microphone back from Weiss. The crowd had gone deathly silent. "I'm not sure that I can let you talk about my customers like that Princess." Yang smiled and turned to the crowd. "Can I?"

An absurdly loud "No!" came in response. Yang turned and held the microphone out to Weiss. Instead of taking it from her grasp, Weiss grabbed the other side of the microphone so that their hands were joined together on it.

Weiss moved close to the microphone and almost whispered into it, "What are you going to do about it then Ms. Xiao Long?"

A gasp from the crowd. It hadn't been that long since the last time Yang had been the one fighting in the ring, but very few people actually _challenged _Yang. Usually it was to break up a dispute or for a post-championship tournament match. Yang was the one who put people back in their place. Yang was the one who knocked the champions down. Yang was the hammer brought down on the unruly. Yang was the undefeated ruler of the octagon.

Yang licked her lips. "What do you want me to do about it?" Her face was close to the microphone as well, both faces only inches away.

"Fight me."

"Yang ripped the microphone away from Weiss and turned to the crowd. "Is that what you want to see?!" Her voice seemed to rock the entire building as the crowd cheered in the affirmative. "You sure?!" The crowd cheered even louder. Yang began to unbutton her cape and tank-top hybrid with one hand and handed the microphone off to an employee as she moved opposite of Weiss in the octagon.

Yang steadily undressed herself, getting more than a few cat-calls and sending just as many winks into the crowd. She undressed until she was in nothing more than a sports bra and her trademark short shorts. Pushing aside her discarded clothes with her foot, Yang took a stance. Weiss did the same.

Bets quickly changed hands and the crowd noise died down to a minimum as a new announcer came on. "You know the rules." The new announcer didn't know how to get a crowd rowdy quite like Yang did, but it didn't matter. The crowd was tense regardless. The tension was palpable and seemed to thicken the air with its presence. Everyone was holding their breath. The announcer looked at both fighters. "Begin."

Both women cautiously stepped forward. Each knew of the other's strengths and weaknesses from being in so many fights together in the past. Neither wanted to make a mistake that would cost them the match. Neither wanted to look like a fool in front of the lustful crowd that surrounded them. Neither wanted to be the one tapping out.

Yang was the first to strike. She brought up her right fist in a swing at Weiss's face. It was blocked and Weiss stepped forward into Yang's space so as to prevent kicks and such. Weiss knew that Yang would win if she was allowed to use her long legs to attack the Ice Queen.

Weiss brought her own fist into Yang's stomach. It connected and the blonde doubled over Weiss. But the Ice Queen felt Yang's blocked arm move and connect with the other around her waist. Before she could dance out of the way or counter in any way, Yang bent over backwards, lifting Weiss at the same time. The pair got about halfway through the move before they both crashed to the matted floor. Yang released her grip and quickly moved to gain a dominant position. Weiss, still dazed by the suplex, only succeeded in managing to pin her own arm beneath her body as Yang climbed on top of her.

This was bad for Weiss. Yang was far heavier and had the extreme advantage of being on top. One arm was pinned beneath her and Yang had decided to pin Weiss's other arm by placing one knee on a pressure point, just beneath her shoulder. Yang was, essentially, straddling Weiss into submission.

Yang bent down to Weiss's ear. "Nice try. But no." Her breath smelt like alcohol and Weiss moved her face to try and avoid the stench. It didn't work, but it certainly made her feel better.

Yang pulled up so her back was straight and raised her arms to the crowd. She was gloating. Already. She thought that she was going to win. Without so much as a fight from Weiss. Weiss Schnee. _The _Weiss Schnee. Yeah, right.

Yang leaned back further and Weiss made her move. Pushing with all her weight and using her arm as leverage, bending at the stomach, Weiss managed to lift her legs and wrap her feet around Yang's neck. A surprised gag came from Yang a second before Weiss brought her feet back to the pads and slammed Yang's head against them. Releasing her hold, Weiss quickly rolled backwards and created space between the pair. She got to her feet just as Yang managed to flip her body and enter a standing position.

Yang swayed for a second before taking stance. She smiled at the heiress. "Not going to lie Princess, I was going easy on you. Didn't want to hurt that pretty face of yours. You're the one who's got business meetings and corporate dinners to go to in the morning after all." Yang licked her lips again. She was eager to continue the fight.

"Not my fault if you underestimated your opponent Yang." Weiss's voice cut through the air. "It is a rookie mistake after all."

A steady _oooohhh_ went up from the crowd at the insult. Yang pushed her tongue against the inside of her cheek and smiled wider. "That's some serious shit talk coming from you Weiss. You feeling okay? Maybe Ruby can nurse you back to health when you guys are done fucking next time she's home." An even louder cheer came up from the crowd. They were loving it.

Weiss's face turned scarlet red and just for a second her gaze fell from Yang and to the floor. But a second was all that Yang needed. She closed the distance between the two in a pair of long strides and slammed a leg into Weiss's ribs before spinning and bringing her other foot up to try and catch Weiss's nose.

However, Weiss had quickly recovered from the shot to the ribs and ducked the second kick. She once again stepped into Yang's leg room, but this time, placed one hand on either thigh and lifted. Yang was heavy, but Weiss also had the power of her legs to push her up. With the combined lift of her legs and arms, Weiss managed to lift Yang off the ground and throw her to the mats.

Yang landed with a heavy thud but quickly rolled backwards before Weiss could slam her boot down where her arm had just been. Yang swept with her leg and managed to clip Weiss's knee. It wasn't a serious blow but Weiss stumbled back enough for Yang to get up and press the assault.

With her knee injured, it was hard for Weiss to maneuver and it was very apparent. Yang could now use her legs to their full extent. Kick after kick rained down on the Ice Queen, who did her best to block or deflect as many as possible, but to no avail. Soon the kicks started landing with more and more success on her inner thighs, arms, and ribs. Yang stepped forward and slammed her fist into Weiss's cheek. It wasn't as bad as Weiss expected, but it still sent her to the ground.

On the ground Weiss tried to recover some of it that she had lost, but soon felt Yang on top of her again. This time Yang pinned both arms by sitting on the pressure points and leaned as close to Weiss as she possible could to avoid and leg problems. Weiss realized her face was merely inches away from Yang's. They both smelled of sweat and were breathing heavily. Yang's eyes were filled with triumph. She had won this time. And they both knew it.

Yang leaned into Weiss's ear. "Tap out." Her lips casually grazed Weiss's ear lobe as Yang finished and the Ice Queen shivered despite Yang's body heat.

Weiss tapped both hands on the ground twice and the crowd surrounding them burst into cheers. They were deafening as Yang rolled off of Weiss and stood up, offering her hand for Weiss to use as leverage. Weiss took it and rose to her feet as well. Upon releasing Weiss's hand, Yang raised her own and bellowed out a roar of victory. "Undefeated! Ain't nobody got shit on this!" The crowd responded and immediately began to chant her name.

Weiss turned and began to head out of the octagon before Yang grabbed her shoulder and spun her. Yang's eyes were still full of life and energy but her face was more serious. "Feel better now?"

Weiss took a deep breath. "Yeah. I guess so. But I should be heading out. Business meetings and corporate dinners to attend, you know?"

Yang frowned. "Yeah right." Weiss raised her eyebrows. "You're not going anywhere. I can't remember the last time you were here. So that means you and I are going to have some fun."

"Yang I really have to g-"

"All drinks are free."

Weiss's interest was piqued. "Even that stuff we had earlier?"

Yang's eyes lit up and her grin grew from one ear to the other. "Especially that stuff."

Weiss eyed the tall blonde up and down. "Deal."

"Deal. Oh, and sorry about the black eye."

Weiss shrugged and gingerly felt her left eye. It was swollen and would most certainly be black and blue by the end of the night. She turned her good eye to Yang and winked. "What else could a friend like you be good for?"


End file.
